Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Underworld
by Celeste-poet
Summary: Pluto is called by Hades,ruler of the underworld,to take up previous duties that have been neglected: guarding the underworld & ferrying souls across the river Styx.Then someone familiar enters the underworld,& all Hell breaks loose...literally.
1. Chapter 1 The Calling

Trista always had been a little different from the other scouts. She was the most distant and most mysterious. She preferred to keep it that way. It was better to distance herself than to get close to someone. If something happened to that person she cared about, she would never forgive herself.

She could not help but care so much about the other scouts, though, especially Princess Serena. They had been through so much it was difficult to leave them and eventually go to guard the time-gate again. That time was coming soon, though, when she would have to say good-bye…

Meanwhile, Trista needed to concentrate on getting Hotaru to school. Hotaru's reawakening by Galaxia's arrival had not completely worn off. She was old enough to be in high school now. The placement tests affirmed her intelligence, so there was little trouble in transferring her. Now Hotaru was off to meet new classmates, including the other scouts. _Serena will certainly show her around, _thought Trista reflectively. "Hotaru! Come on, you'll be like Serena and be late on your very first day!"

"Coming, Trista." The little scout stepped out of her room in her new high school uniform. "Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect, as always. Now let's go—I need to drop you off. Amara and Michelle left early to run some errands."

The ride to the school was uneventful. Trista thought heavily as she dropped Hotaru off at school. Hotaru had not become a little girl again since Galaxia's departure; that did not bear a good sign. It was five months since that last battle. She and Hotaru had perished at the same time, thanks to Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Though Sailor Moon had brought her Star Seed back and revived her, Trista did not completely trust Michelle and Amara so much anymore. It was a hard thing, to not forget—but someone had to keep the score.

In any case, it was time for Trista to head back home for a bit; it was her day off, much needed as she had been working so much lately, mainly to avoid Michelle and Amara.

When she reached home, however, she felt a strange presence. _A spirit?_ she wondered. _Surely, there is something here._ As she closed the door, all of the lights in the room completely disappeared. This confirmed Trista's suspicions. "Pluto Planet Power!" After her transformation was complete, Sailor Pluto pointed her garnet rod into the darkness. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Oh, but you do not recognize Your Lord when he comes to you?" a deep rumbling voice responded.

_That voice,_ Sailor Pluto thought. _I almost…can remember…_

"Ah, but that was before the fall of the Silver Milennium. I have to say I do not care for your new post anymore…" the voice drifted off.

Pluto lowered her rod. "Hades?"

A man, no—a god—standing eight feet tall, dressed in black velvet robes and with hair the same shade of green as Pluto's appeared. There was a dark glow about his cold figure. He held a rod, silver and nearly his height, with a silver human skull with garnet eyes at the top of the rod. "Well, well, so you do remember me. That will make this much easier then."

Pluto chuckled nervously. "And here I thought you were an evil spirit, invading my home."

"Well, I am invading, so to speak. You still look as beautiful as ever." She blushed. "From what I understand, you have every right to be paranoid. I heard what happened with Galaxia. These things do reach the underworld…you can only imagine how furious I was. She had the audacity to steal souls that are rightfully mine!" Hades roared. After breathing heavily, he composed himself. "But it is all taken care of. I notice you had no real threat in the world right now, and as much as I would hate to disrupt your perfect little life, I came here to take you home."

"Home?" she echoed.

"Yes. As you may remember, before your post as the timekeeper, you were my guardian to the underworld. You helped ferry souls across the river Styx and helped fend off evil spirits. To be honest with you, I have gotten tired of working so hard on it for so many years—a thousand years—and I want you back. Plus, I have missed seeing your sweet face," Hades said, smiling.

Pluto was stunned. First off, Hades rarely smiled. Second, to leave everything behind—to leave her friends—was a devastating thought. "But-"

"You have little choice, I am afraid. We had a deal," Hades interrupted.

Sailor Pluto sighed. It was the truth—she was bound to him, until Queen Serenity had called her to guard the gates of time in preparation for future enemies. "Very well then."

"I shall expect you within—say—two hours? Plenty of time for tying loose ends, I think?"

Pluto nodded. "I will be there soon."

"Good. I shall see you at the gates. You should see Cerebrus—he's gotten quite huge." He tured around and disappeared in dark smoke.

She remembered his three-headed dog Cerebrus. Back then, he had only been a puppy. Starting at the space where Hades had been, she began to wonder—how do I say goodbye?


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Underworld

**Just a warning, there are religious references in here. I'm trying to paint Trista as an agnostic, not partial to either side.**

**If you have a problem with it, I'm sorry—but after all, Sailor Moon does have several Christian themes in it. Look it up. Hope you can be open-minded and enjoy it anyways.**

_Maybe I won't have to say goodbye_, Sailor Pluto thought solemnly. _Just leave a little note…"I'm going back to my duties." They'll understand. They wouldn't miss me much anyway. _Pluto knew she was always the quiet, mysterious one. She was much more distant than any of the other scouts. Hotaru might miss her..but that was all.

She began to gather what little possessions she owned…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Amara? Have you seen Trista?" Michelle inquired, cleaning up the dinner dishes.

"Nope. Wasn't today her day off?" Amara asked.

Hotaru answered, "Yes. She dropped me off at school, but I don't know where she went after that."

"Hmm..." Michelle thought for a moment. "If she was in any trouble, she would have used the communicators, correct?"

"Yeah," Amara replied. "I'm sure she's fine. Just needed some time off."

"Too true. I told her she works too hard."

And so the first night passed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a dark and damp place, but no one ever said the land of the underworld was all smiles and sunshine. Through the river Styx was a fork. One led to what was commonly known as heaven, where the spirits flew through golden gates and—well, Trista had no idea what happened after that. She always heard singing and praises of "God." It seemed like a happy place.

(Trista classified herself as agnostic—she figured there was a spirit to follow, but didn't exactly know which one. She never gave much thought to the afterlife, considering that those who belong to the Imperial Crystal lived extraordinarily long lives.)

The other side of the fork went to tall, black, spiked gates. Beyond them were fires, volanoes, and much tortured screaming. It didn't seem like a pleasant place, but it was understood that most of the souls that went here had made deals with the Devil. He gave them a glorious life, and in return, he harnessed the power of their souls.

_Whatever floats their boat_, Sailor Pluto thought—before realizing the irony was that she was actually standing on a boat, a small ship that floated upon the dark waters.

"Well, I'm glad to see you here, dear Pluto. Are you ready to take up this duty?" Hades questioned, appearing before her on the dry bank.

Sailor Pluto nodded. She looked beyond Hades, seeing his large black castle beyond him. In front of it, a large, three-headed dog stood, the size of the castle himself (which was about eight stories).

Hades followed her stare. "Ah, yes, the castle. Did a little remodeling here and there…hope to do some more now that I will have more time. Don't worry—I'll relieve you when you are tired. You are human, though a very strong and powerful one. Just let me finish your tower before your first break, all right?"

The lord of the underworld was actually a decent soul—people just seemed to always associate death with his name, and therefore, they hated him. Reflecting upon this, Pluto replied, "Understood, my Lord."

"Well, then let us not waste time. Haha—time. Souls are coming every minute! Look at the line…good thing I upgraded the boat. It sure was a hassle only ferrying one or two at a time, though the world had fewer people a thousand years ago." Smirking, Hades strode to his castle.

Pluto turned and beckoned to the souls behind her…


	3. Chapter 3 Life As She Knew It

**Thanks everyone for your responses! Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

……………..

"So Trista's gone?" Serena asked, her mouth gaping open.

Michelle nodded. "I'm afraid so."

All of the scouts were assembled at Raye's temple. Upon entering Trista's room, Hotaru found a small note from Trista, saying that she was going to fulfill her duties and her destiny, and to not worry about her.

Mina said, "But what if we need her?"

"I'm sure you girls can handle things now. Trista has much more to do than you realize," Luna said.

"Oh, come on. How hard is it to guard a time-space gate?" Raye asked.

"Much harder than you can imagine. Maybe you should try it—being alone for centuries on end, waiting with enduring patience, and defending it from those determined to change the past! It is not an easy task. Imagine being alone for so long," Luna snapped.

Raye fell silent. Serena sat down and leaned her head against her hand. "What if…what if something happened? I mean, why leave so suddenly?" she inquired.

Luna replied, "She would let us know if something happened. She has before."

Hotaru interjected, "But she's our friend. We miss her…I miss her."

Amara rubbed her forehead. "Serena does have a point, though. It is just not like Trista to up and leave us like this, without any warning. Yet, I feel she is safe, wherever she is. Her spirit is fine."

"I still miss her," Hotaru muttered softly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night, Serena sat in bed and gazed at the full moon. "Luna?"

The feline meowed—she was just stretching out to go to sleep. However, she jumped on the bed and sat near Serena. "Yes?"

"Do you know if Trista needs to be away? Isn't she supposed to be with us?"

"Well, perhaps Fate has decided this path for her."

"So fate makes friends split up."

Luna answered, "Fate isn't usually cruel like that. She has her reasons."

Serena perked up. "Wait, she?"

"Yes, there is a Sailor Scout known as Sailor Fate. Most people know her as Fate. Only when people provoke her does she mess with their lives."

"So I shouldn't get her upset?"

"Yes. Don't tempt Fate. She can have a nasty temper. We could even be in trouble right now for speaking about her like this," Luna stated.

"So how does this work? Are we in control of our own lives, or does she decide?"

"You make a decision. From there, Fate decides how she will treat you. If you make a cruel decision, she sends her friend Karma to do something bad to you. If you make a kind decision, she sends Karma again, but only to reward you."

"What if I decide to tie my shoe?"

Luna sighed, exasperated. "Fate will not bother with such trivial things." She turned around and lay on the bed. "However, should you tie someone else's shoe, then she may help you avoid one of your klutz attacks. But if you ignore that person, who may be unable to reach their shoes—like an elderly person—then you just might have a little 'accident' and fall."

Serena nodded, thinking. "Okay, I get it." She looked out the window again. "Fate sounds like a good person. She knows how nice Trista is. I hope she brings her back…if she can hear me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Time passes, and yet, does not pass, in the underworld. It was much like being at the time gate again, but this time, Trista had something to keep her occupied. Then, of course, there was Hades.

He had become quite the gentleman since her return. Granted, he did not see many live people in his life, so this was perhaps a reason why. He seemed eternally grateful to her return, and did everything possible to make sure she was not lonely and uncomfortable. Pluto was grateful for his presence, and began to again admire him for his attributes. He was quite handsome, for a man who guarded dead people, and before too long, Pluto began to wonder what it would be like to be held by him. She quickly hid these thoughts, however, for the fear that they would escape from her mind or that someone like Fate would know.

The castle was an amazing place. Hades had a few servants who were lost spirits that had never gotten to choose right or wrong before they died as children. Feeling pity for them, he took them in and began to teach them the workings of the underworld. The adoptions started 501 years ago. The servants were pale as ghosts (that being what they were) and were very polite. Kito was a black-haired young man had died at the age of seven, but his spirit aged slowly over the years, so his spirit appeared to be 27. His sister, Amarina, had died around the same time at the age of four. Her spirit aged to about 24. Another servant, Maggie, was rather new—she had died at the age of five and aged to only 12. She was rather tall for her "age" though, and had the appearance of long, curly brunette hair.

Trista had inquired Hades about the new additions to the company of the underworld. He had replied, "I was lonely without you. Besides, these were children without a guide in the world. Where would they have ended up? They were taught nothing, neglected by those who gave them life. I gave them a life here instead. It's the best I can do. I wish I could do more, but that is not within my power."

"What if they reach their 'dying' age?" She inquired curiously.

"Then they meet their Maker and He decides. Hopefully He will understand their situation. He appears to be quite compassionate."

Then, of course, there was Sailor Fate. "She lodged quarters here when the Silver Millenium fell," Hades explained. Fate usually sealed herself in the corner tower of the castle, constantly checking her crystal ball. However, she did come and greet Sailor Pluto before disappearing back to her tower, gazing into the lives of the humans above. Sailor Fate had a sailor suit similar to Pluto's, but she had clear ribbons where Pluto had red, and wore clear high-heels. She used her crystal ball as her weapon and protection. Her hair was firey red and her eyes were a deep purple. Upon her forehead was a tiara with a miniature crystal ball, dark and misty. From what Pluto could gather, it helped Fate read minds, to determine the true intentions of those around her.

Trista had approached Sailor Fate's tower. Before she could even knock on the door, however, Fate had already opened it for her. "Yes?" she queried.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"I know."

Right. She knew everything. "I just wanted to a—"

"Ask why I brought you here? My goodness, don't you know? You wanted to be here. You were so darn miserable back with the scouts because of your paranoia. You don't think I noticed? I suppose it wouldn't help if I explained that Amara and Michelle are of pure intentions now—well, besides their obvious relationship—but that cannot be helped. You did not have to fear them, but no one can blame you for it. I can tell you this much; they do miss you, despite however you feel about them."

"How are they? Any trouble?"

"Nothing they cannot handle. Now if you can excuse me, I have an appointment to make." She closed the door on Pluto.

Another acquaintance, popping in and out of the castle, was Sailor Karma. She wore a sailor suit with red ribbons and and orange collar and skirt. She visited quite often with Fate, helping decide the best ways to deal with the people who needed some sort of judgment.

Last, but certainly not the least, was the large three-headed dog Cerebrus. He was quite a sight to behold, being so tall and all—it was almost intimidating. However, he was quite the spoiled puppy. He hounded Hades (no pun intended…) every so often for his daily treat, which consisted of meat from large animals that had passed on, such as whales and elephants. Trista thought it sounded rather gross, but it was no different than her eating a cow in her hamburger when she was living on Earth…she was sure that sounded gross to other people.

Cerebrus quickly remembered Pluto, and began to dog her footsteps (again, no pun intended). He often tried to ride on the boat on the river, but was too big to ride along. That was probably a good thing, considering he scared most of the new arriving souls. He would resign to sitting on the shore and howling until she arrived back to shore, which he would celebrate by running back and forth on the shore and jumping. It was quite an amusing sight to see such a large dog act so much like a puppy.

_Almost makes this feel like home_, Trista thought. _There is not any other place I would want to be._


	4. Chapter 4 The Dragons Arrive

Days, perhaps months, passed. Sailor Pluto did not keep track of the time anymore; she left that duty a long time ago. More and more she was feeling like she belonged. It did not matter anymore that Fate had brought her back to the underworld. _This is where I need to be_, Pluto thought. How Hades has managed his task for so long alone was beyond her. Pluto was determined to make up for lost time.

Sure, she missed her friends and her Princess, but she felt like she was better serving them while she was in the underworld. She hoped she would not have to see them soon, for that would mean…well…she did not want to think about it. It was difficult to imagine any one of her scouts as a spirit.

Today (or tonight) there was a particular disturbance in the underworld. Pluto felt the spirits getting restless, and a few of the souls from Hell had escaped outside. They were demons—ugly flesh-eating worms. It took a few Dead Scream attacks to put them in their place. Normally, Pluto would think nothing of a few demons coming from the dark end of the river. However, there seemed to be just a few more coming out every other breakout. These breakouts also appeared to be more frequent.

Worried, Sailor Pluto consulted Hades when she went to the castle. "What of these spirits that want to break free and cause havoc?"

Smiling, he answered her. "I am sure you can handle a few evil spirits every now and then, correct?"

"There seems to be more of them each time."

"Really? Interesting. Perhaps it is a matter of time before all Hell breaks loose."

"That's not funny. What happens if it does?"

"Well, that's not really supposed to happen for quite a while. Last I checked, we are not on schedule for any Apocalypses any time soon." Seeing the glare he was getting from Trista, however, Hades said, "My dear girl, do not concern yourself with these matters. Do not worry; if it is meant to happen, it shall happen. I think Fate herself would have mentioned something, though. She is rather busy, but she is not heartless."

At the very second he spoke her name, Fate appeared. "Ah, Hades, Trista. I am afraid I have some news. No, no end of the world business—yet. But I thought you may want to know, Trista, that your scouts are battling a new enemy. Strangely, it happens to be connected with the restless spirits below."

"Really?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yes. They have dark thoughts—so scary that not even I would dive into them, and I have heard many scary thoughts before. It hurts my head to even consider what they plan to do."

"What is it that they plan to do?"

"All in good time, my dear. You know, it's just the usual take-over-the-world thing. Nothing that I'm sure your scouts cannot handle."

Pluto sighed. "I wish I could help them."

"They should be all right, what with the help I am giving them. Serena's going to have a whole week off from homework so she can concentrate on this enemy."

Pluto smiled, knowing that Serena would sincerely enjoy that. "You would let me know if they need my help, though, with such a dark enemy, right?"

"I am sure they will come to you should they need help. Now if you will excuse me, I have a little justice to deliver on the other side of the world. Karma!!" Sailor Fate ran upstairs.

Hades looked at Trista. "Fate would know if something bad were to happen, I am sure. Her powers are nearly infallible. I keep trying to get her to tell me lottery numbers, but she says I do not need the money," he said, laughing. "She says," he continued seriously, "that all I ever need is already here." Trista could feel Hades looking into her eyes. They came closer together, and Trista thought of all the times they had talked and shared so much about each other—it was coming all to this one moment. Praying nothing would ruin this moment—_Fate be kind_, Pluto thought—they kissed. It was a cold, yet warming kiss. It was a puzzle inside of itself, so fresh and anew. _Hades is the first man I have ever kissed_, she thought. That never bothered her before. She had waited for the right moment. They broke apart, with Hades caressing Trista's face. "Ah, my lovely Trista, so long have I waited for that."

Kino came into the room. "Hades, my lord, you said to come get Miss Trista when my shift was over…"

"Ah, yes I did. Such horrible timing though…if there is such a thing. Trista, I shall see you in a while."

She nodded, and headed towards the river.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mars Sniper!" An arrow of flame flew from the fire scout's hand into the heart of a monster. The monster roared in pain and fell back.

"What are these things?" Sailor Moon asked Luna.

The feline answered, "They appear to be…dragons."

The inner scouts had first noticed the dragons when they were on their way to the arcade. They had contacted the outer scouts, transformed, and headed to the center of the city, where the dragons were circling and attacking people. The dragons were large, black creatures with red-tipped wings and sharp horns on their heads. The largest one, who appeared to be the leader, stood on a skyscraper, observing the others.

"When will the Outer Scouts arrive?" inquired Venus.

"Deep Submerge!" A blast of water splashed a dragon.

"I think you have your answer," replied Artemis.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus's sword cut off the head of one of the dragons.

Sailor Saturn came up to the inner scouts. "How many of these things are there?"

"I believe thirteen," answered Luna.

"Know where they came from?"

"No idea."

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Spurts of water from Mercury's hard splashed upon the dragons.

Sailor Moon remarked, "We only seem to be making them even angrier."

"Use your crystal wand, then! See if we can blast these dragons for good," Luna suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded and raised her wand. Before she could say anything, however, the largest dragon swooped down upon her and lashed at her with its mace-like tail.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the typical day for Pluto. Ferry the souls, blast a few demons, avoid anything from falling into the river. The river itself was acid, and in the bottom of it lived serpentine fish with long rows of sharp teeth. They lay dormant, unless one of the demons hit the water. Then Pluto would catch a glimpse of the fish. These fish were known as Ketea, monsters of the sea. Pluto learned as long as she fed them the demons and stayed out of their way, they would respect her and not attack her, at least, according to Hades.

As she rode the boat to shore, Pluto called out, "All right! Next souls, please come onto the boat and don't go into the water." She passes her eyes over her group. Most of them were old and had died of natural causes, it appeared. It pained her to see younger people there, who were right about the scouts' age. She pushed the boat off the shore and it went down the river.

Arriving first at the gates of Hell, she called out, "Okay, first stop!" A man with red robes and horns appeared outside the black gates with a scroll. He called out various names, and those called rose and went to him.

After this Sailor Pluto departed the black gate and went through a little stream that was a shortcut to the other side of the fork to go to Heaven. Upon arriving there, she called, "Okay, last stop!" A man dressed in white appeared with a book. He called names and they came to him. Fascinated by the glow of Heaven, Pluto did not watch to see if all of the souls were gone. After the man finished calling names, He beckoned to Pluto to turn around. She turned, shocked to see there was one soul left, and it looked too familiar… "Serena?"

**AN: Ketea are Greek mythological creatures that lived underwater. I'm really getting into this Greek stuff...hope you enjoy it so far...**


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

The man at the gate said, "I doubt she should really be here, Trista. I will take her, though, if you like."

Pluto was stunned. "Serena? What are you doing here?"

Serena had been looking all around herself, scared and surprised. Her floating spirit-soul was dressed in her princess gown. She had not apparently noticed that Sailor Pluto was her boat's guide, being too distracted and scared by what was happening. Upon seeing Trista, however, her face was filled with relief and concern. "Pluto? What are you doing here? What is this place?"

"This is the underworld. To be here, you have to be…" _Oh God, I can't say it_, Pluto thought.

"Dead?" Serena cried fearfully.

Pluto nodded. "But you can't be…can you?"

"I dunno. All I remember are dragons and one with a very sharp tail. I remember the battle…that big dragon with a rider came for me…next thing I know, I'm here."

"You're not supposed to die for a very long time. This must be some sort of mistake," Pluto said.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Serena said wryly.

"But I'm not your mother—no way could I send you another 1000 years into the future."

Serena looked down. "I'm going to miss my friends..I wish I had gotten to say goodbye.." She began crying.

"Now, now…don't be upset. Don't worry; I am going to fix this somehow," Pluto asserted.

"How did you end up here anyways, Pluto? Are you dead too?"

"No, far from it. It's a long story, though. This was my post before the time-space gate."

"Oh."

Sailor Pluto looked down the river. "I need to get you back…I am not supposed to take souls back, and I may get in trouble for this, but you're my friend and Princess. No way am I going to allow you to die like this." She pushed the boat off the shore and they floated down the stream. "Two rules, Serena: don't get into the water and duck if you see any demons."

"But can't I help you fight the demons?"

"I'm afraid you may have no power here, especially since you're dead. Nothing should hurt you, though, but they could steal your soul." Pluto shook her head. "I just can't believe you are here, of all places. You are supposed to live on, become queen, marry your prince, have Rini, become the most powerful senshi in all of the universe…"

"Most powerful senshi?" Serena repeated.

"Yes, but …I really shouldn't tell you about that just yet…"

As they floated along, the demons began to appear. "Ew, those are gross," Serena said.

"Shush and get down," Pluto ordered. "Dead Scream!" Her attack blasted half of the demons, leaving five remaining. "You would think they would learn by now," she muttered. Again she yelled, "Dead Scream!" This time, the demons avoided her attack. "Ha, maybe they are learning, then. Fine, avoid this! Chronos Typhoon!" The winds from the attack pushed the demons into the water, where a few Ketea came up to devour them.

Serena whispered in awe, "Wow."

The boat continued to float down the river. Hades came out of his castle, and widened his eyes when he saw the returning soul. "Pluto!" he called out. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on a sec!" she called back. The boat arrived on the shore.

Hades ran to Sailor Pluto. "Trista, my love, what are you doing? You can't bring souls back!"

"You don't understand. This is Princess Serena, Sailor Moon. Serena, meet Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

Hades's jaw dropped. "Wha—what is she doing here? This is certainly not what Fate intended, Serena."

"I think that's exactly who we need to talk to, then."

"Fate? You actually know her?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do. She lives here in the castle. Come on, let's go meet with Fate." Pluto directed Serena to the castle.

As the trio walked, Cerebrus galloped to them. Serena screamed, "Ah, it's a monster! Pluto! Run! I'll distract him!"

Upon hearing this, Cerebrus stopped short and cocked his heads to the side. "Actually, Cerebrus is quite an intelligent and harmless mutt," Hades replied. "He only goes after demons."

"Oh," spoke a relieved Serena. She stared at the large canine, with is long teeth and large paws. "he's huge."

"Only a puppy at heart, though," Hades said.

They continued into the castle and headed for Fate's tower. They arrived at her door, and Pluto raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. "What is it?" asked Serena.

"Normally she always knows when I am coming," she answered, knocking on the door anyway.

A very weary-looking Sailor Fate opened the door. "You're late."

……………………

**AN: Anyone getting the Fate jokes? "You don't want to mess with Fate, knocking on Fate's door, etc."**


	6. Chapter 6 Restoration

"Late?" asked Sailor Pluto. "What do you mean?"

"Just come in. Hello there, my dear Serena—I wish I could say it is good to see you, but we are having some major problems right now," stated Sailor Fate. "Karma!"

Hades, Sailor Pluto, and Serena entered the tower. Sailor Karma appeared suddenly in front of Fate. "What the heck is going on?" Karma demanded.

"Something bad, I am afraid. Something that is…out of our control…" whispered Fate dramatically. "I knew it was a good thing to have you here, Pluto. I brought you back down here to resume your duties and to prevent something from happening, though the event was not in my line of sight. I did not know that something so awful could happen. Now, unfortunately, things are happening much faster and much worse than I could have expected." She put her hands around her crystal ball and muttered foreign, ancient words. Images began to appear in the ball.

"What is that?" inquired Serena.

"That, Sailor Moon, is your enemy." A large dragon with a hooded rider appeared in the glass ball. The rider had no face, wore black robes, and carried a scythe.

"No way—the Grim Reaper?" Serena asked.

Fate answered, "Not just him. He's working for someone now. I believe he may be working for the Devil himself. Ever wonder why all Hell is trying to break loose, Pluto? This is why. The Reaper usually just kills those who are ready, but now he is being used for a different purpose. He has terrible thoughts, and has not captured the entire Sailor Scout team, not that Sailor Moon is dead. The only one safe from him right now is dear Prince Darien—but it won't be long before the Grim Reaper tracks him down, too."

"Darien…" Serena whispered. "We have to save him, and the others, too!" she shouted.

"We will, in time, my dear. I just hope we won't be too late for the scouts…the plans he has for them…Karma, we will definitely have to punish him!"

"What does he plan to do?" inquired Hades.

Fate cleared her throat. "He, uh, wishes to have his way with them, to kill them in different, vicious, bloody ways. It's awful—the thoughts give me such a headache."

Serena gasped. "We can't let them die! I don't want them to end up here!"

"Hey, the underworld isn't such a bad place," remarked Hades.

"Sorry, no offense, but I would hate for my friends to be dead."

"I understand," Hades said, nodding.

"So what do we do?" Pluto asked Fate.

"Well, we all can't leave the underworld—someone has to keep all Hell contained should it decide to break loose. Hades and Cerebrus can handle that, I'm sure. Karma, Pluto, Serena, and I will go to the real world and restore Serena to her body. Then we find Prince Darien, and then the scouts," Fate decided.

"All right, then, let's go!" Serena exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she whined.

"Well, it's just that we have never tried to send a spirit back," replied Sailor Fate.

Serena's jaw dropped. "But…you can get me back, right? Please? I don't want to die, and I don't want my friends to die either!"

"Hang on a second, Serena. I'm sure we can get you back," Pluto assured her.

Fate nodded. "It may require breaking a rule or two, but I shall allow it this time."

Serena repeated, "This time?"

"Yes. In order for us to travel with you—Pluto, you will have to stop time, again."

Pluto stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise this time that there will be no retribution. Queen Serenity cannot punish you in this day and time, for without this, she will perish."

"I understand."

"Then show us your power, Trista."

Pluto held up her key staff….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Darien had not heard from Serena, which was unusual. She was not answering her calls or anything. He didn't want to worry her mother by calling constantly, but not knowing where his girlfriend was made him a little uneasy. He just knew something was going on, but did not know where or what.

He felt a pang in his heart, and fell on his knees. _Serena_, he thought. Something bad had happened to her. He closed his eyes and saw a vision of her covered in blood. "No!" he shouted. Quickly transforming into his shining armor, he decided to try and find her, by following his heart.

Concentrating on the source on the emptiness in his heart, Darien made his way downtown. It looked like chaos had broken out—people were running around, screaming, and panicking. He saw Sailor Moon's body in the middle of the street, largely ignored by everyone around her. "No…it can't be…" It was just like in his vision—she was covered in red. He ran to her and knelt next to her body. "You can't leave me, Serena! Come back, my love! Come back…" He kissed her dead lips—but nothing happened. He picked up her body out of the street, ignoring the scared onlookers. Running to his apartment (which was fortunately not far), he carried her all the way to his living room and laid her on the couch. "Serena…"

Now he felt immensely guilty. He should have been there…he should have known there was a battle. The earth was his responsibility.

There was a solution. The Golden Crystal could bring his love back, destroy the source of the madness…end this hell. It only required his life; he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Looking at the beautiful scout, even beautiful in death, in his arms, he knew he would do anything to bring his Serena back. Nothing could stop him, and life was not worth living without her. She would miss him, sure, but if she could find someone like Seiya again, then her happiness would be secured.

It was a difficult thing that he had to do.

Grasping his sword and unsheathing it, he held it upright in front of him. Stroking Serena's face one last time, he began to focus his energy. Before he could fully gather his power, however, a black hole opening in front of him. Stepping back, he held his sword out, preparing for an attack. Then…he could not move. It was like the whole world stood still.

While he was frozen in motion, he watched as three sailor scouts stepped from the shadows, only one of which were familiar.

"It's okay, Darien," Sailor Pluto assured him. "We are here to help." She reached into the black portal and pulled out Serena's soul-ghost. "now Serena, lay flat on your body and you should be fully restored."

Serena obeyed, and as her soul melted into her body, time unfroze itself. "Serena," Darien whispered. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Oooh," she moaned in pain.

"Hold on Serena, we will help you heal," said Sailor Karma. She walked over to Serena and held out her hands. A warm, light glow surrounded the moon princess, and the blood and cuts disappeared. "There, now, almost like new," she commented.

"Good job, Karma. Now, onto the next order of business…" Sailor Fate said.

Darien looked at Fate and Karma in confusion. "Excuse me, but who are you? I appreciate you bringing Serena back, but where are the other scouts? And Pluto, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the time-space gate?"

Pluto answered, "We have much to explain, but we can do that later. We need to get to the other scouts—all of them have been captured by the enemy." Seeing his surprised reaction, she continued, "You did not know this?"

"No, I did not even know there was a battle until I felt…Serena…her body dying…there was an emptiness in my heart that I could not explain."

_Only love can do that_, Pluto thought. She vaguely wondered how much Hades loved her.

Serena inquired, "Where are the scouts now, Fate? Can you see them?"

Fate closed her eyes. "They are…in a dark place. It seems familiar somehow…chains...locks…gates…ancient stone…a coldness never known to a normal human…" The crystal ball on her tiara glowed.

Pluto gasped. "Oh no…"

Fate opened her eyes. "Yes. They're in the underworld."


	7. Chapter 7 Scouts In the Underworld

"So are they..?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"No, they are actually alive. We had better hurry back, though, before the Reaper gets to them. He's only holding them captive," Sailor Fate said. "Soon, he will fulfill his plans of destruction."

"I don't get it," Sailor Moon asked. "Why destroy the Sailor Scout team?"

"If you are gone, then there will be no one to stand up to the evils of this world," answered Karma. "You are a shining light, a beacon of hope that no one could ever hope to be."

Sailor Pluto looked concerned. "What about Hades?"

Again Fate closed her eyes. Her crystal ball glowed brightly. "He is currently battling demons with Cerebrus. There are slightly outnumbered, though."

"Slightly outnumbered?"

"By exactly 7,324 to 2."

Pluto put her hand over her mouth to stop from swearing. (Fate hated swear words.) Despite her prevention, however, Fate still shot her a dirty look, probably since her mind-reading skills had related these thoughts to her.

"So what do we do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We have to let him keep distracting the enemy so we can free your friends. Then we attack back, full force. We'll even take on Hell itself, if that's what it takes," replied a determined Sailor Fate

"But Hades—" Pluto objected.

"Let him be, Pluto. He and Cerebrus can handle things long enough for us to prepare for a surprise attack."

Darien looked around at them, still obviously confused. Sailor Moon took his hand in hers. "It will be all right, my love. Will you battle with me to free our friends?"

Darien nodded. "Yes."

"Then let us return to the underworld," Sailor Fate said.

With that, the five of them turned and walked into the black portal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ugh," groaned Sailor Mars. "Where are we?"

The scouts awakened to find themselves in a dungeon, chained to the walls. It was very dark, but the scouts knew that all of them were in the same room together.

"No idea," said Sailor Mercury. "If I could just reach my computer, I would be able to tell you."

Sailor Jupiter replied, "What about your shades?"

"Oh, that's right! But…I can't reach it."

Sailor Uranus spoke up. "What about your mirror, Neptune?"

"It's attached to my side, but I can't reach it either. It won't tell you where we are, either, but it may give some clues as to what's going on. Can you see what's in it?" Neptune answered.

"No, it's too dark. If only you could hold it…" Uranus sighed. "It's so frustrating to not know where we are."

Sailor Venus declared, "Even more frustrating since we don't know what happened to Sailor Moon. I just remember seeing her fall."

"She was attacked by that dragon," remarked Sailor Mercury. "Other than that, I really don't know what happened. I just remember darkness…"

Sailor Mars said, "Well, it's obvious she's not in here—she'd complain and whine about something."

"Mars!" the other girls chorused.

"Well, it is true," Mars retorted.

"I'm worried about her," said Sailor Jupiter. "If only we had contacted Prince Darien…"

Sailor Mercury replied, "I am sure he knows something by now. He and Serena have a very deep connection—if something should happen to one of them, the other would know."

"Besides," remarked Sailor Neptune, "he could have ended up down here with the rest of us. It's a good thing he was not there at the time. We need somebody on the outside."

Sailor Saturn started to say, "What about Pl—"

A deep voice boomed from the shadows. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded Sailor Uranus.

"Ah, a feisty one. I think I'm going to like you," replied the voice.

"Geez, his voice gives me the creeps," whispered Venus.

Sailor Uranus gritted her teeth. "Tell us where we are, or I swear I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" taunted the voice. "It is a shame, really, that you all have no idea where you are. I shall tell you—you are in the underworld."

The scouts gasped.

The voice laughed. "That's right—you are far away from anyone who could possibly help you. I have captured all of you scouts—well, except for Sailor Moon, but that is just as well, considering she's dead."

Again, the scouts gasped. "No!" they cried.

"Oh yes. I personally took care of her. Such a shame, really—and before too long, I'll find that Prince too."

"Who are you?" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"What's with all these questions, sailor senshi? So demanding you are…I suppose I shall explain. I am the Grim Reaper." His scythe gleamed in the shadows. "And you…are my next victims."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I love writing in suspense. Hope you'll keep reading! And thanks to everyone for the reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Beginning the Battles

Sailor Moon, Sailor Karma, Sailor Fate, Sailor Pluto, and Prince Darien stepped out of the black hole into the tower of Fate. "Geez, it's cold in here," remarked Sailor Moon.

"You did not feel the chill before when you were just a spirit. It takes a little getting used to, but hopefully while you battle, you will warm up," stated Karma.

Fate walked over to her crystal ball and put her hands around it. Smoke swirled in it, and images faintly began to appear. "Shoot, the evil energy around here is interfering with my powers," said Fate. She muttered to herself different incantations, and finally, a solid image began to appear.

"The scouts!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Yes, and you see, their faces of fear—they must with the Reaper now."

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry, Prince Darien, Karma, Pluto, you, and I will all go down there this minute to free them. They are in the basement of the castle."

Sailor Pluto glared at Fate. "But what about Hades?"

"We shall help him afterwards when we have our full force back. Don't give me that look—I am sure this is the best route for us."

"Yeah, don't question Fate," remarked Karma. "Last time I did, I ended up working for her permanently."

Fate raised her eyebrow. "And I don't hear any complaints, now do I?" she said coldly.

"No ma'am."

Clearing his throat, Prince Darien said, "To the basement, then?"

Fate broke her gaze upon Pluto. "Yes."

The group began their path down the winding stairs…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Victims?" squeaked Saturn.

An evil laugh came from the shadows. "That's right. No one and nothing can stop me! I was promised a great reward for this—and I enjoy killing—after all, that is my duty, to take one's life from them. Then they end up here in the underworld. But this is a strange thing—live humans in the underworld. I suppose, though, since you are scouts, the surroundings do not affect you as much as normal people."

Uranus declared, "You had better not touch any of these girls! I will personally kick your butt if you do!"

Again, the voice laughed. "Seriously? I doubt that. I have much more power than you, feisty senshi. Which one are you? I'm going to bet you're Uranus."

"Yeah, that's right. And if you know that, then you certainly know I'm not one to be messed with."

"Let's find out." The shadowy voice moved in the darkness. The scythe came ever closer to the sky senshi.

"Space Sword Blaster!" The sword of Sailor Uranus appeared in her hand, and she aimed it downward to break the chain that held her hand bounded. It broke off, and she held her sword out in front of her.

The scythe raised, ready to strike. Just as it did so, however, a door opened and five figures ran into the room. "Dead Scream!" one of them shouted, and a bright purple orb blazed its way to the hooded figure holding the scythe. It shrieked in agony.

"Pluto?" chorused the scouts.

"Damnit, I forgot about you," hissed the Reaper. "I thought I had gotten all of the scouts—but who are the rest of you?"

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil—and that means you!"

"Sailor Moon!" the chained scouts chorused.

"Good grief, where have you all been?" asked Sailor Venus.

A rose landed in front of the Grim Reaper. "You are an evil spirit, determined on killing all that is in your path. I am Prince Darien, lover of the champion of justice. I am the guardian of Earth and all of the people in it."

"I am Fate—Sailor Fate—the one who watches over all life and helps to give people the justice in life."

"I am Sailor Karma, assistant to Fate. You shall receive justice this very day!"

"And I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the underworld! You, dear Reaper, shall regret that you ever deviated from your original course!"

Pluto looked in Fate's direction. _I know you can hear this_, Trista thought. _I'm going to free my fellow scouts. If you can distract the Reaper, I'm sure Sailor Moon can handle him._ Pluto edged to the side of the room and waited for the right moment to break the chains.

Fate looked her way and nodded. She concentrated and a startled Sailor Moon jumped. "Don't worry," Fate whispered. "I'm sending you my thoughts."

Sailor Moon nodded upon receiving the instructions from Fate. "All right then! Grim Reaper, prepare to be moon dusted! Silver Starlight Crystal Blast!" A beam of silver light flew from her wand and hit the Reaper. A large flash brightened the room, only to dim again.

"Hahaha," the Reaper jeered. "Can you do better than that?"

"We just have to weaken him some more," muttered Sailor Fate. "Karma!"

The partner of Fate nodded. She folded her hands together and muttered strange, ancient words. Strange purple orbs appeared around her, about the size of her head, swirling faster and faster. "Iuris Umbra!" Upon these words, the orbs flew at the Reaper, crashing into smaller purple wisps.

Prince Darien dashed forth and swung his sword at the Reaper. Had the Reaper actually had a head, it would have been cut off; however, since it was spirit, only his hood was cut clean off. The Reaper screeched in pain, though, for the sword of Darien had the power of the Golden Crystal.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus, having been freed from her bonds, joined in on the attack.

"That should about do it," Fate determined. "All right, Moon!"

"Gotcha. Silver Starlight Crystal Blast!" Again, the glorious light the silver crystal filled the room, but this time, it did not dim. The Grim Reaper shrieked in agony, before disappearing in black dust. "Aha!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus ran over to Sailor Moon. "OMG you're alive!"

The moon senshi laughed. "Yes, yes, Venus…it's a long story, but I'm here."

Prince Darien walked over to her. "Not bad. Is that a new attack?"

"Yep," Sailor Moon said, nodding proudly.

"Well, enough celebration," said Sailor Pluto sternly. "We need to finish this…and help Hades."

Sailor Venus asked, "Hades who?"

Mars sighed. "Honestly, Venus, didn't you pay attention in Mythology class?"

"Um, you mean that class with that one hot guy I liked, for like, ever?"

While all of her friends sweatdropped, Pluto rolled her eyes and headed towards the staircase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Atta boy, Cerebrus! Get 'im!" Hades certainly enjoyed destroying demons. For his hound, especially, it was like a sport. However, the number of demons was considerably large. Hades was not sure just how many there were, but there seemed to be hundreds or more. His spirit, however, keep him fighting, for it was his duty to protect all that was below, and to make sure the underworld did not fall into chaos. Sure, it was one thing to save a life, but it was something completely different to save those who are already dead. "Ater Atra Atrum Bellus Mors Mortis!" Hades yelled. From his skull rod, a deep, silver glow with red stars erupted and shot towards the demons in front of him, knocking out a few at a time. It certainly looked like it would take a while to get rid of the pests.

From behind him, Hades felt a presence. Friend or foe? He turned around to find out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Iuris= latin for justice**

**Umbra= latin for shadow**

**Atra= dark**

**Bellus = beautiful**

**Mors Mortis = death**


	9. Chapter 9 Departure

Hades appeared to be eternally grateful to see her, Pluto felt. He also seemed to be relieved that she had backup with her. Ready to prove to him that she would do anything to defend the underworld, Pluto readied herself for attack.

"Wow those are some ugly creatures," remarked Sailor Venus.

Pluto yelled, "Chronos Typhoon!" Winds of the underworld pushed demons into the river.

"Submarine Reflection!" shouted Sailor Neptune. Water from her mirror splashed her targets.

Mars also declared her attack. "Mars Sniper!" An arrow of flame shot towards the enemy.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Spurts of water from Mercury's harp headed for the demons.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter twirled and sent razor sharp energy leaves towards the demons. Hades had to duck out of the way for that one.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus used her sword to fight off the demons personally.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Little Sailor Saturn's attack fended off quite a few demons.

Sailor Venus shouted, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Streams of light, heart, and stars exploded at the enemy.

Prince Darien used his sword to attack demons while he was alongside Hades. When a demon tried to attack the Lord of the Underworld from behind, Darien noticed it and cut off its head. A grateful Hades gave him the thumbs up and together they fought.

Karma muttered her ancient words and sent more orbs of power to eliminate the demons. "Iuris Umbra!"

Sailor Fate stepped forward, her tiara glowing. She raised her hands in the air and uttered, "Maior Fas Accendo!" A prism of pure white light formed between her hands and aimed for the demons. They screamed in terror as the blast of light hit them. This attack knocked out quite a few of the demons. Most of the sailor scouts dropped their jaws in surprise and awe, while Sailor Pluto did her best to keep up with her.

"Silver Starlight Crystal Blast!" Sailor Moon aimed her rod towards the enemy, and as the white light of hope erupted from her rod, at least the majority of the demons were wiped out, leaving only a few left. Upon the realization that they were alone, the few demons left dived into the water, apparently favoring death by the fish that would eat them than by the scouts themselves.

"Hooray!" shouted Sailor Venus. "You did it!"

"_We _did it," corrected Sailor Moon.

"Battle's not over yet, girls," stated Sailor Fate. "Look."

Ahead of them, coming from the familiar black gates were the dragons that had been on the earth. The largest dragon did not have the hooded rider (the Grim Reaper); this time, a man dressed in red robes with horns on his head rode it.

Pluto sighed. It would just be too easy to just destroy the demons and be done with it; now the dragons were being called into play. She aimed her rod at the nearest dragon, but then saw Hades swooped up by the largest one. "No!" she cried. "Chronos Typhoon!" The attack caused the dragon to drop Hades, but then he fell into the deadly river. _Great, I save him from one thing and probably am going to end up killing him_, she thought morbidly. _Am I ever going to get a break here?_

As the Ketea approached Hades while he swam on the surface, he began to look alarmed and held his rod toward them while trying to stay afloat. It appeared the acid was not affecting him (perhaps due to the fact he had lived in the underworld so long), but it was only a matter of time before the hungry fish devoured him. Sailor Pluto ran towards him, holding out her rod. "Chronos Typhoon!" she shouted, aiming her garnet rod into the water. This caused a whirlpool around Hades, pushing the fish away from him. Pluto then focused her energy to bring Hades to shore, whirlpool and all. As he desperately scrambled onto the shoreline, he panted heavily. He stood up and gave Pluto a grateful look, before promptly kissing her on the lips. "Not now," she whispered, while her mind said, _Oh don't stop now!_ "We have work to finish."

"Right. Thank you." Hades gazed into her eyes.

"Of course. Anytime."

Meanwhile, the other scouts battled the dragons. However, just like when they were fighting the dragons before, their attacks seemed to do no good. "What now?" asked Sailor Mars.

"My turn," answered Sailor Fate. Her mystical attack gathered strength again. "Maior Fas Accendo!" Prisms of light again formed and shot towards the dragons, cutting them where the light hit them. Soon, pieces of dragon were falling into the abyss of the river Styx.

The largest dragon had managed to avoid the attack, however. Its rider just laughed evilly as the dragon breathed fire on the scouts. They screamed and ran for cover. Cerebrus ran up and tried to snap at the dragon, but it flew too far up for the three-headed dog to reach it. It growled in anger.

"Sailor Moon! You and Pluto, combine your powers! With the power of the underworld and the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, you should be able to defeat this evil!" declared Sailor Fate.

"Right! Pluto?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I'm ready when you are, Princess." Sailor Pluto held up her rod.

Sailor Moon crossed her own rod with Pluto's. "Together, we shall rid this evil!"

And together they shouted in unison, "Silver Scream Blast Typhoon!" The combination of the crystal's light and the power of Pluto's typhoon combined together into one large, white sphere that elongated itself and stretched out to the evil dragon and its rider. Both rider and dragon yelled in frustration as they were blasted into black dust.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Sailor Moon happily, her eternal wings fluttering happily.

"Not quite yet," declared Sailor Fate. "That was the devil himself. I'm sure he will try again, but not anytime soon."

"So that's it?" asked Sailor Venus. "It really is…over? Can we go home? No offense, but it's super creepy here. Are those dead people standing over there?" She pointed at the souls lined up for the riverboat of Styx.

Pluto nodded. "They are spirits of the dead, Venus. And I help to ferry them across this river."

"Oh, is this where you went?" asked the blonde scout.

Pluto sighed. "It's a long story."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, it appears you got the scouts safely home," said Hades. He and Pluto were standing at the front door of his castle.

Pluto asserted, "Thanks to Fate and Karma as well."

"Ah, yes, well, you saved my life, or soul, or whatever it is. Mind you, I would have not had far to go to pass over into the next life, but still…I know you care about me. I hope it is as much as I care about you," Hades declared, holding his cold hand near Pluto's face.

Sailor Pluto blushed. "Um…shouldn't I go and ferry the souls across the river?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, about that. You see, Fate and I had a nice long chat. It seems that you were here for the sole purpose of making sure your princess did not go into the next world just yet. All things in life have their purpose, Trista. I think perhaps your term here is done."

"You want to get rid of me?" she inquired, shocked.

"No, I really don't, to be honest. It's been rather nice to have you back, my dear. And…I love you."

Pluto widened her eyes in amazement. Hades was being so direct. This was quite unusual. "Really?"

"Yes." He kissed her.

Oh, the sweetness of his lips! Though they were cold, they continued to melt into her very soul. When they broke apart, she gazed into his eyes. "I love you too."

He smiled. "And it is because I love you that I have to let you go."

"Why?"

"You belong with your friends. You cannot be alone forever. Trust me, I should know. It would be selfish of me to require you to be here much longer."

"But…I don't want to leave."

Hades sighed. "Okay, then…Fate says you have to."

"What?" Pluto asked angrily.

"I was trying to avoid this. But she said so. You can come and visit anytime…I'm sure she would allow that. But she says there is something important that you can't miss in the world above us."

"Oh, right." Pluto thought hard. _What could it be?_ "If Fate says so…then…"

"…It must be true," Hades finished her sentence.

"I will come back," Pluto promised.

"You had better." And with one last, long kiss, Pluto departed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arriving in the room of her old apartment, Pluto detransformed. _Wow, it's so strange to be here, _she thought. She opened the door and went into the living room, only to find the entire sailor scout team there, along with ribbons, balloons, and a rather large cake with her name on it. "Surprise!" they all shouted.

Oh. It was her birthday.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Iuris= latin for justice**

**Umbra= latin for shadow**

**Maior = latin for great**

**Accendo=illuminate**

**Fas=latin for fate**

**Hope you all enjoyed the ride! I certainly did!**


End file.
